


Please Daddy

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, No actual sex, Unexpected Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's pilots call him daddy as a joke. Then Finn picks the habit up and it becomes a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt:  
> https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4210949#cmt4210949

"Come on dad, just one flight to Versan. The fuel use will be nothing compared to the fresh taste of kinji juice," Jessika said. Poe didn't bother looking up from the chart he was filling out.

"We're grounded. No unnecessary departures until the general gives the word. And I doubt she's going to change her mind just because kinji is in season," Poe said. He bit his lip as he debated whether to prioritize upgrading Jin's astromech unit or changing out the landing pod in a-c.

"Kinji? That's supposed to be alcoholic right?" Finn asked. He was sitting on the ground next to BB-8 while the pilots went over logistics. His crutches were leaned against the table they were standing around. Poe had told him this was going to be boring, but the other man had happily been sitting there for an hour now as they went over scheduling.

"It's not just alcoholic. It's euphoric. It's the best thing this side of the Galaxy, but it's no good unless it's fresh and there's no synthesizing it," Snap explained. He turned to Poe, "come on daddy, if nothing else Finn needs to try it. You know it's great for pain."

"No one needs to try kinji. That stuff is a menace. Last season I couldn't get any of you to wake up on time for drills and one of you threw up on the runway. BB-8 rolled over it and had to get a deep cleanse." BB-8 gave a sad beep in agreement.

Jessika put a hand on Finn's shoulder and leaned down to pretend whisper in his ear, "you ask dad. He won't be able to say no to you."

Finn laughed and turned towards Poe who was glaring, "come on daddy, please?"

"Alright." Poe blinked and swallowed. Fuck. Where had that come from? Everyone else looked equally surprised except for Finn who just smiled brightly at him. Poe coughed. "Jessika, you're the one filing the report and answering any of the general's questions," he said, trying to save face. From the grin on her face it was clear that it was too late. 

His slip up would have been fine, except Finn began calling him daddy anytime he wanted something. After the second time he realized he was fucked. What had been an annoying affectionate nickname among his pilots was becoming a full blown fetish when Finn said it. 

Each time Poe was thrown. His brain circuited. If he was younger he was sure he'd be sporting an embarrassing reaction. As it was he always had to take a moment. His nights were filled with replaying the memory of Finn calling him daddy as he stroked himself.

It wasn't like being into Finn was a surprise. They'd been low key flirting since Finn had been released from medical. But he had never, in his life, wanted someone to call him daddy. And instead of naturally tapering off Finns habit only seemed to get worse.

"Daddy, please let me ride with Snap?"

"Can I borrow this shirt daddy?"

"Come on daddy, let me take a turn."

"Thank you daddy."

Poe was determined to power through his current obsession. He certainly wasn't about to let it make him act weird now that he finally had Finn in his room for a proper date. 

Finn looked gorgeous. He was laying sprawled on his stomach on Poe's bed like he belonged there. Poe kept casting furtive glances at him as he set up the holovid that Snap had leant them to watch. 

"Do you want something to eat? I've got some sweets in my drawer," Poe said. They'd had dinner earlier, but Poe had stocked up on all of Finn's favorite snacks just in case.

Finn licked his lips, eyes locked onto Poe's "yes daddy, please give me some sweets."

"Fuck," Poe said with a groan. To his surprise Finn burst out laughing

"Sorry man," Finn said with a grin. "You're just too easy to mess with. I can stop with the whole daddy thing if it's really getting to you though."

Poe gaped. "You knew?" He thought back on their last few interactions, and how overly erotic they'd been. "Kriffing hell. Of course you knew," he said, burying his burning face in his hands. "I hate you."

Finn just laughed harder. "I really didn't know at first. But then you were acting weird. Jessika explained to me about the whole, you know, daddy kink thing." Poe made a pained noise. "Her and Snap had a bet on how long I could keep it up until you caught on. It's been like three weeks though."

Poe groaned. Jessika had even taken him aside and lectured him about how he needed to stop assuming Finn was naive. He couldn't believe he hadn't caught on. He was never going to live this down.

"Alright, you've won. Now that I know you know, you're done right? No more saying it when you ask me for salt," Poe said. At least now he knew why Finn had needed salt handed to him at every single meal.

Finn shrugged, "I'm not going to say it to mess with you, anymore. But if you want I can still call you daddy.” He was looking at Poe with a different sort of smile, "you seem to like it after all," Finn leaned in against him, "daddy."

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to rate this. I cannot believe I wrote a daddy kink fic that barely warrants a mature rating. I'm sorry.


End file.
